greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Stel
History Origin A Grendan native, Stel was trained by Sinestro (prior to his turn to evil) and would serve the Green Lantern Corps through many of its battles, including a breakout from the Prison Planet of the Guardians of the Universe, an invasion by Qwardians, and an attack by the alliance of the rogue Guardian Krona and Nekron, Lord of the Unliving. It is Krona who fells Stel, tearing the Green Lantern to pieces before he is found by his fellow Lanterns. Giving the Lanterns a vital clue with his last breath, Stel is taken back to his home planet of Grenda to be given a hero's burial. Death and Rebirth During Stel's funeral, the Krydos, enemy to the Grendans, attack. Stel's successor as Green Lantern arrives to help deal with the Krydos, but is himself attacked by a Grendan named Yron. Yron believes that Stel has failed as a Green Lantern due to the repeated Krydos attacks that Grenda suffers. Forcing the Green Lantern to take him to Oa, Yron protests to the Guardians that he would be a suitable choice to defend his planet and sector. The Guardians agree and gave Yron his own power ring. Yron's efforts to defend and then attack the Krydos prove to be disastrous, as his tactics end up killing many Grendans. Dying from an attack, Yron realizes that Stel was the better Lantern, and with one last push of willpower, brings Stel back to life. Stel routs the Krydos threat, and is hailed as a hero, while the dead Yron is vilified. The resurrected Stel, however, pronounces Yron a hero, wanting to hear of his action while others fled and cowered rather than his failure. Green Lantern Corps Stel served with the Corps during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, through Hal Jordan's descent into madness and the loss of the power rings. With the Green Lantern Corps reinstated after the surviving Green Lanterns defeat Parallax on Earth, Stel joins again and is partnered with the Green Man. Stel helps a group of overwhelmed Lanterns, which include Soranik Natu, Kyle Rayner, Kilowog, Guy Gardner and two other Lanterns, both rookies. The entire group, many with low power levels, then face Spider Guild forces. Sinestro Corps War Stel was recently thought annihilated by an anti-matter explosion precipitated by his Despotellis-infected partner. Against all odds, he manages to survive the blast; a repentant Green Man finds Stel, and the two head to Mogo to repair themselves and ready for the attacking Sinestro Corps. Stel used his ring's energy to compensate for his missing parts. Stel took part in and survived the Sinestro Corps. War. Stel later participated in the capture of the Sinestro Corps. rings, and the fight against Mongul II. He was subjected during this time to the Black Mercy plant, which revealed his deepest fear to be being malformed into a weapon used to kill others or for evil purposes. Agent Orange During the rise of Larfleeze, Stel was chasing a Sinestro Corpsman through the Vega System, where the Sinestro was eaten by one of Agent Orange's constructs, and Stel was branded with the Orange symbol of Avarice. He was brought before the Guardians, damaged severely, where he acted as a medium between the Guardians and Larfleeze, until Scar blasted apart the construct. He seemingly repaired fairly quickly, as he participated in the invasion of Okaara by the Guardians and their small legion of Lanterns, which he survived. The Blackest Night Stel took part in the defense of Oa when the Blackest Night Prophecy came to pass and the Black Lantern Corps emerged when Black Lantern Power Rings burst into the Crypts of The Green Lantern Corps in order to resurrect the dead. Following the defense of Oa, Stel participated in the action to protect Earth from the Black Lanterns and their leader Nekron. Initially, the Green Lantern Corps worked alone but were later assisted by the other Lantern Corps. Under the leadership of Guy Gardner, the various Corps combined their Lights which created a massive web that destroyed a large number of Black Lanterns. Stel was present when Nekron was finally defeated upon the emergence of the White Lantern Corps which signalled the end of The Blackest Night. The Brightest Day In the Aftermath of The Blackest Night, Kilowog appointed Stel as the New Drill Instructor for Rookie Green Lanterns while the Former took some time off to Re-Evaluate his place in the Green Lantern Corps. Stel stated that he would do his best, and his appointment by Kilowog was approved by Salakk. War of The Green Lanterns Recently, In War of The Green Lanterns the Guardians of the Universe have dispatched a team of Green Lanterns lead by Salaak to recover Hal Jordan for treason against the universe and to the Green Lantern Corps. Salaak was given permission to hand select his team and bring Hal Jordan back to Oa. He choose: B'dg, Turytt, Stel, Norchavius, Meadlux, Lok Neboora and Barreer Wot. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Stel has extreme willpower which led to his introduction into the Green Lantern Corps. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Stel/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Stel_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/stel/29-47279/ *http://glcorps.dcuguide.com/profile.php?name=stel Category:Green Lantern Corps Members